Stay the Night
by freddiemercuryforever1946
Summary: A LoVe songfic based on the song "Stay the Night" by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams. Veronica decides to break up with Logan, knowing that they can never really work together. Logan reluctantly agrees, but asks for her just to stay for one more night. WARNING! Highly suggestive, very fluffy content. It's rated T for a reason people.


**Author's Note: **Some people who have read this before will notice that I had to remove the song lyrics of the song Stay the Night. I did this because I don't want to get sued by Zedd and his record label. I wasn't aware how strict this website was with using song lyrics, and I'm glad I know now. Thanks to a very nice reviewer named catspats31, I will probably not be sued. Thank you very much catspats31 :) Just imagine the lyrics are there. Anyways, enjoy!  
>Sincerely,<br>freddiemercuryforever1946

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Logan, but it's over." Veronica said quietly. She kept her head down. They stood across the room, with Veronica near the doorway and Logan next to the window. The light of the overhead lamp was dim, and only slightly shone on them. It illuminated Logan's brown hair. His eyes looked saddened.<p>

"Why?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"We aren't meant for each other. Our relationship, it's, fiery and burns bright, but not for long. We're holding each other back from growing up. It's not healthy. I'm so sorry."

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "I know you're right," he paused, "But,"

"Stay, just tonight," he whispered.

"What?" Veronica asked quietly.

"One more time. Then we go our separate ways."

"Logan..."

"Please Ronnie, just stay the night."

Veronica looked at his big blue eyes. All of a sudden, she knew his words made sense. She didn't want to leave with still lingering feelings. This way, they could get each other of of their systems, and truly move on. One more time, just for old times sake. One more time, for them.

"Ok," Veronica said under her breath.

Veronica flicked off the light switch next to her. She walked towards him. Veronica dropped her purse. They felt the air become electric between them. Logan felt his heart tighten, as did Veronica. The light of the cars illuminated the room periodically. He saw her face come forward in beautiful flashes. They felt the tension become thicker and thicker. As they stood only an inch apart, Logan carefully pulled down the cord and the blinds were shut.

"One more time, that's it. Then goodbye." Veronica said under her breath.

"I know." Logan replied in a low whisper.

Logan slowly moved his hand to her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as did his.

"One more time." Logan said in a raspy whisper.

When their lips touched, a fire ignited. They crashed their lips quickly. Veronica threw her arms around his neck. Logan wrapped his arms around his waist. They grasped at each other desperately. Their fire burned bright and beautiful. She grasped his collar tight enough to rip it off. She felt her heart pound against her rib cage.

Logan crumpled her shirt in his hands. He clung to her desperately. He moved his lips against fervently. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, just making their fire brighter. He flipped her around so she was pressed against the wall. She trailed her hands down his neck, outlining his muscles. She shivered deeply as his soft hands touched the skin under her shirt. Their fire became as hot as the sun. One more time, Logan thought to himself, just this once.

They separated for one moment. The fire died down. Even in the dark, they could see each other. Veronica could see his brown eyes, while Logan could see her blue ones. Her hand dragged down his arm. He felt her fingers trace his arm muscle. He quivered deeply. He ran his hand down her hip and slowly went across her leg to meet her hand. Their fingers carefully interlocked. He slowly ran his thumb across hers. Their noses brushed against each other as their foreheads touched.

They slowly moved away from the wall. They walked towards the door of Logan's room, hands still interlocked. Logan flicked off the lights as they went in, the dark glowing on it's own. They turned to look at one another. The fire began blaze in both their hearts. Veronica brought a hand to his face. She slowly ran her hand across his soft cheek. She felt her stomach drop as she remembered that this would be the last time she would be with this man. But it was the right thing to do. One more time. One more time, he would hold her in his arms. One more time, their fire would blaze and the world would burn.

Her hand fell and from his face. She placed it on his neck. She heard the faint sound of the door clicking shut. She felt Logan's hand place itself on her hip.

Their lips met once more. Veronica clutched his neck tightly. He held her body close as he kept his arms around her waist. She parted her lips ever so slightly, as did he. They opened up more to each other. Veronica felt Logan's tongue trace her bottom lip. Their fire blazed even higher. He pushed himself away from the door and towards the bed. She ran her hands across his muscular arms. Her hands rested on the hem of his t-shirt. She quickly moved her hands across his stomach. Logan could feel his head become foggy with ecstasy. He lost count of how many fireworks went off in his mind. They separated for a moment as Logan's t-shirt came over his head. She felt Logan's hands move up her skin, her shirt going with them. Veronica raised her arms and her shirt fell to the floor. She crashed her lips against his. She felt Logan's hand reach across her back. He unclipped her strapless bra, feeling as it fell to the ground. He slowly moved his hand down her backs, sending electric shocks through her being. His hands grabbed both of her legs. In swift motion, he lifted her onto his bare torso, and her legs wrapped around him. She pulled slightly on his hair as she kissed him. His hot hands ran across her cool back, sending chills through both of them. He swiftly moved through the dark room. They fell onto the soft bed. Veronica ran her hand down his back and down to his torso. He felt her hand reach the button of his jeans. Logan moved his own hands to the clasp of her pants

Soon, they were together with only the sound of their breathing as skin moved against skin. Logan kissed down Veronica's neck. She felt his tongue traced her collar bone. She ran her hands through his blond hair. The two of them moved as one. Warmth spread throughout their bodies. Their fire burned brighter and brighter. It started to reach it's peak. Their breathing became more and more shallow, their heads becoming more and more foggy.

The world seemed to burn around them. Veronica arched off the bed and kissed Logan deeply. He felt every spec of love and passion she had in that kiss. He clutched her hair in his hand as he kissed her back. They clung to one another as the fire kept burning.

The fire died out. They panted and gasped. They both fell asleep soon after, still hanging onto each other.

As the light of the morning sky came in, Veronica woke up. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She turned to see the man asleep next to her. The sheet covered the bottom half of Logan's body. His soft breathing made him look so peaceful. She placed her hand on his cheek. She felt a lump in her throat and a tear roll down her cheek. One more time, than it was goodbye. Veronica knew it was for the best. They burned bright and beautifully, but only for a short time, even if she wanted nothing more than to stay. She wanted to spend her days with him, even if they had to work all of those days to stay together. She wanted to hold him, now and forever. But that wasn't an option.

Veronica stood up. She put on all her clothes slowly, giving herself an excuse to stay as long as possible. As she stood up to leave, she looked at Logan one last time. He still slept soundly. Veronica smiled as she remember how much of a heavy sleeper he was. She cupped his face and kissed his cheek lightly. She felt another tear fall as a slight smile appeared across his lip. Veronica looked at him one last time before shutting the door. She muttered three words under her breath, "I love you."

Logan began to stir. He kept his eyes closed as he woke up. He smiled as he remembered what happened last night. Veronica, he thought. Last night, he had said it was only one more time, but now he could never let her go. He couldn't wait to tell her that he still loved her, that he wanted to be with her forever. Maybe they weren't perfect, but who was? Logan would rather spend his life struggling with her than completely at ease with someone else.

Logan stretched out and moved his hand next to him. His eyes flew open as he grazed only sheets. He bolted up. He tried to listen for the sound of talking, whispering, humming, even breathing. But he was the only one in his small apartment. She left, Logan thought, of course she left.

"Only one more time. Stay the night, only one more time," he muttered under his breath.


End file.
